A blow-by gas reduction device mounted in a vehicle includes an oil separator and is configured such that the oil separator separates oil from a blow-by gas, and then the blow-by gas is returned to an intake side. The oil separated by the oil separator is returned into a crankcase of an engine through an oil return pipe.